


Twilight

by Slytherin12456



Series: Twilight Saga [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Chris Argent is Scotts biological father, Claudia Stilinki is alive, Derek's Fathers name is Michael, F/M, Female!Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Nice Adrian Harris, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, no allison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin12456/pseuds/Slytherin12456
Summary: I don't own the Teen Wolf characters nor the Twilight storyline!!!!!!!!this story follows the exact Twilight storyline!!!Italic is Stiles/Bella thinking / monologuingDerek Hale is a Vampire and not a Werewolf





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Teen Wolf characters nor the Twilight storyline!!!!!!!!
> 
> this story follows the exact Twilight storyline!!!
> 
> Italic is Stiles/Bella thinking / monologuing
> 
> Derek Hale is a Vampire and not a Werewolf

Characters:

Mieczysław (Stiles) Stilinski as Bella Swan

Derek Hale as Edward Cullen

Laura Hale as Rosalie Hale

Cora Hale as Alice Cullen

Jordan Parrish as Emmet Cullen

Isaac Lahey Jasper Hale

Scott McCall as Jacob Black

Chris Argent as Billy Black 

Claudia Stilinski as Renée

Talia Hale as Esme Cullen

Michael Hale as Carlisle Cullen

John Stilinski as Charlie Swan

Lydia Martin as Jessica

Erica Reyes as Victoria

Kira Yukimura as Angela

Jackson Whittemore as James

Danny Mahealani as Laurent

Theo Raeken as Eric

Adrian Harris as Mr. Molina


End file.
